You Really Got A Hold On Me
by Dark Antorch
Summary: "El pueblo, el fuego y el agua no pueden ser domados nunca."-Focílides.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenos días! ¡Buenas tardes/noches! He aquí una nueva historia... Verdaderamente es base de una vieja historia pero esta vez la he mejorado. El personaje principal de esta historia es el mismo que mi historia anterior. Ayer mientras hacia mi tarea me pico el gusanito de la inspiración, acabe mis deberes escolares y me puse a escribir. Me dije a mi misma "Sea honesta contigo, no te gusta ni una pizca la historia que has publica sobre YJ. Deseas hacer algo mucho mejor ¡Vamos tu puedes!". Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que he escrito y espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla. Todo lo que escribo es para ustedes para producirles la misma alegría que a mí me produce leer otras historias. Disfruten mi historia.

Young Justice no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores que me hacen sufrir esperando hasta el 29 de Septiembre para ver el nuevo capitulo de YJ: Invasion. La historia es completamente mía.

* * *

Mi madre ha estado en coma desde hace dos años. Hay veces en las que le pregunto a mi abuela si mi madre va a despertar, ella me mira con sus ancianos y sabios ojos.

-Tengo en fe en que aquí será, Arian.-Dice mi abuela mientras prepara una tarta de manzana para la venta de pasteles de pasteles para recaudar fondos para la Iglesia.- Lleva las demás tartas a la camioneta.

Obedecí a mi abuela, lleve las cajas repletas de tartas a la camioneta. Ya afuera en el patio trasero con las cajas en brazos, las coloque en suelo y abrí la cajuela. Subí una caja tras otra. Terminada mi tarea regrese a la cocina.

Mi abuela metía la tarta al horno. Se limpio las manos sobre su mandil que decía "La mejor abuela del mundo". Yo me senté sobre la barra del desayunador dejando mis piernas al aire.

-Ya pronto se cumplirán tres años del accidente…-Empezó mi abuela.

-Sí, lo sé.-Dije peinando el fleco de mi frente que cubría la horrible cicatriz en consecuencia al accidente.

-Estos últimos tres años han sido muy duros para ti, Arian…

Tenia la vista fija en el suelo mientras mi abuela hablaba. Muriel, trabajaba en la misma cafetería con mi madre, ellas dos eran muy buenas amigas. Desde que tengo memoria, yo siempre llame a Muriel abuela. Mis verdaderos abuelos de ambas partes de mi familia habían muerto antes de que yo naciera. Solo les conocía por viejas fotos que mis padres me enseñaron cuando era más pequeña.

-Ver como padres dejan a sus hijos a la escuela o como madres e hijas salen de compras juntas… Sé que extrañas mucho a tu madre. Arian, no ha sido fácil para ti crecer sin una figura materna. Admiro lo fuerte y valiente que has sido todo este tiempo. He hecho todo lo posible para fungir como tu madre pero hay veces en que siento que lo que hago no es suficiente…

Baje de un salto del desayunador y abrace a Muriel.

-Muriel, nunca me sentí sola ni triste porque tú has estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Haz hecho un esplendido trabajo estos tres últimos años. Cuidas de mí como si fuera parte de tu familia. Abandonaste tu empleo para dedicarte a mí. Sacrificaste muchas cosas por mi bienestar ¿Cómo te puede cruzar por la cabeza que lo que haces no es suficiente? Te amo, Muriel. Ciertamente, extraño a mi madre por ello soy fuerte para que cuando despierte se encuentre con aquella niña que soñaba con ir a la Luna y conocer al conejo que vivía ahí. Las lágrimas no traen a nadie de vuelta. La esperanza sí.

Mi discurso conmovió a Muriel. Unas ardientes lágrimas saladas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

* * *

-¡Muriel! ¡¿Qué clase de brujería usas para cocinar tan deliciosos postres?!-Pregunto una mujer mientras comía una rebanada de tarta.

Muriel solo se reía con las ocurrencias de la simpática mujer. El puesto de mi abuela era el favorito de todos que esperaban con ansia los eventos de venta de pasteles para degustar las delicias de mi abuela. Esto desataba el monstruo de la envidia entre las mujeres de Crystal city. Todas querían saber cual era el secreto de mi abuela. Numerosas veces me encontré con "espías" en el patio trasero, todos justo antes de los eventos de caridad, festivales y competencias. Voy a contar una de esas veces en las que me encontraba "espías" escondidos en lugares que ustedes ni se imaginarían.

Una tarde estaba jugando a lanzar la pelota con mi perro, Chuleta, un Golden retriever. En una de las lanzadas la pelota termino en las margaritas. Chuleta no paraba de ladrar a las margaritas. Faltaban dos días para la competencia al mejor pastel, en el cual mi abuela llevaba ganando cuatro años consecutivos.

-Tranquilo, muchacho.-Dije al Golden retriever, lo empuje con cuidado para buscar la pelota.- ¿Dónde esta?

Una mano huesuda tomo mi muñeca. Grite y esta me soltó. Me arrastre hacia atrás. Una cabellera rojiza y esponjada se asomo entre las margaritas. En su cabeza llevaba un sombrero decorado con flores falsas. De entre las vecinas del vecindario, la señorita Florentina, era la más chismosa, grosera, creída, peleonera y chocante. Nadie en el vecindario le quería, bueno, solo su gato, el señor Esponjoso, un gato gordo y malvado que disfrutaba de molestar a Chuleta.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-Pregunte enojada después del susto que me había pegado.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-Contesto con su voz chillona y hostigosa.

-Claro que si lo es.-Repuse y añadí.- Esta es mi casa. De la manera más cordial le pido que salga de mi patio o llamo a la policía.

Chuleta ladraba.

-¡Calla a ese saco de pulgas!-Demando la señorita Florentina tapándose los oídos.- Desde que tu perro y tu llegaron a este vecindario, la paz y tranquilidad ha desaparecido.

-Que pena, señorita Florentina.-Dije con sarcasmo.- Chuleta y yo no pensamos irnos de aquí ¡Fuera de mi patio ahora!

Chuleta ladro apoyándome.

Mi abuela oyó la discusión desde la cocina. Se asomo por la ventana con la bandeja de galletas de chispas de chocolate recién horneadas en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede, Arian? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

La señorita Florentina vio a mi abuela como si fuera una aparición sobrenatural. Salió corriendo de ahí.

El ingrediente secreto de mi abuela era el amor. Los únicos conocedores de este secreto eran los hijos de Muriel, mi madre, su fallecido esposo Marcos y yo.

-Arian, si quieres que un postre tenga un sabor maravilloso debes añadir amor. El amor es la fuerza que mueve al mundo.

Mi abuela se encargaba de atender a los clientes y yo de cobrar. Vi varias caras familiares durante la recaudación de fondos. Me encontré con mi maestro de matemáticas el señor Otis, a entrenadora Mc Guire, la directora de mi escuela la señora Lucinda, la bibliotecaria, el nuevo alumno de intercambio, mi profesor de Francés, mi mejor amigo Taylor y la odiosa de Paris con sus "amigas".

-Arian, ve a buscar más tartas de la camioneta.- Ordeno mi abuela sirviendo una rebanada al alcalde.

Cumplí la orden de mi abuela.

-Lindos pantalones, Arian ¿Se los robaste a algún vagabundo?-Pregunto a mi espaldas Valeria.

Yo sacaba una caja tras otra de la camioneta. Me voltee a enfrentarla ya que acaba la petición de mi abuela.

-Que bonitos zapatos traes, Valeria. Dime ¿Cuántos niños africanos se pueden alimentar con el dinero gastado en ellos? Olvídalo, debe ser mucha presión para ti ya que no sabes contar después de diez.

Valeria torció la boca.

-Eres tan pero tan pobre que compartes el cepillo dental con tu abuela.

-Quítate la mascara que llevas ya termino el día de las brujas.

-Eres tan fea que el espejo se da vuelta para no mirarte.

-Eres tan fea, que cuando fuiste al zoológico los monos te tiraban galletitas.

-Eres tan fea que la cigüeña tuvo que hacer dos vuelos: uno para entregarte y el otro para pedir perdón.

-Deberías poner a trabajar la única neurona que te queda.

-Hay días tontos y tontos todos los días.

Valeria me odio desde el primer momento. Me odiaba porque era diferente. Me odiaba por rebelarme al orden que ella había impuesto, por no dejarme ser pisoteada. Me odiaba por alentar a mis compañeros a revelarse contra su rosa mandato. Me odiaba por usar zapatillas deportivas en vez de sandalias decoradas con pedrería. Me odiaba por llevar el cabello tan corto. Me odiaba por no usar vestidos ni faldas. Me odiaba por usar camisas con mensajes estúpidos y chaquetas de cuero. Me odiaba por mis ojos color purpura. Yo era todo lo que odiaba de una persona y ella todo lo que yo odiaba de una persona.

Cerré la cajuela de golpe. Ya no quería seguir discutiendo con ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Esto aun no ha acabado.

Me jalo del brazo provocando que se cayeran las cajas repletas de tartas. Una me cayó directo en el rostro. Sus "amigas" reían de la travesura hecha por su líder quien sonreía en muestro de triunfo. Me limpie el puré de manzana de mi rostro.

-¿Sabes? Las tartas de tu abuela son asquerosas.-Dijo Valeria antes de dar un pisotón con sus carísimos y finos zapatos a una tarta.

Podía humillarme las veces que quisiera pero nadie se metía con la gente que amaba y mucho menos con la cocina de mi abuela. Una onda calorífica invadió mi cuerpo. Me sentía en llamas. Llamas invisibles.

"_Yo soy el fuego, soy indomable. Soy indomable. No puedo ser contenida. El que juega con fuego se quema."_

Oí gritar a Esmeralda, una amiga de Valeria.

-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!-Grito repetidas veces.

Valeria, Esmeralda, Sarah, Caroline y Chloé estaban rodeadas por un círculo de fuego. Tarde un poco en reaccionar.

-¡Auxilio! ¡No quiero morir aquí!- Chillo Valeria abrazada a Sarah.

Los gritos llamaron la atención de todos. Me levante del suelo y busque rápidamente el extintor en la camioneta de mi abuela.

Cuando regrese, una muchedumbre estaba ahí intentando salvar a las chicas. Sus intentos eran en vano.

-¡Oh, Dios mio! ¡Alguien ayude a esas niñas!-Grito una mujer.

Apunte con el extintor a Valeria y sus amigas dejándolas cubiertas por una espuma blanca.

Ayudaba a mi abuela a guardar las cosas después de la venta de pasteles. Debido al incidente ocurrido el evento se acabó antes de las seis de la tarde. Valeria y sus amigas eran atendidas por los paramédicos. Seguía sin sacarme de la cabeza de que la responsable de aquel pequeño incendio fui yo, porque después de todo antes de que Valeria y compañía se vieran rodeadas por fuego, yo había imaginado una gran llamarada de colores rojos.

"_Yo soy el fuego, soy indomable. Soy indomable. No puedo ser contenida. El que juega con fuego se quema."_

Odiaba a Valeria y a sus amigas pero no para quererlas matar ¿Cómo pude crear llamas con solo imaginarlo? No era normal. Ese día estuve a punto de arrebatarles la vida a cinco chicas bien vestidas ¿Crear fuego solo con la mente? Eso iba en contra de la ciencia.

-¿En que estas pensando, Arian?- Pregunto Muriel.

-No, en nada…-Conteste.

Muriel se detuvo por un momento, luego continuo guardando cosas. Era raro, Muriel y yo siempre hablábamos pero después de lo ocurrido optamos por quedarnos en silencio. Cerramos la cajuela, nos subimos a la camioneta. Muriel arranco. Recosté mi cabeza contra el vidrio. Pasamos frente a las ambulancias donde eran atendidas Valeria, Esmeralda, Sarah, Caroline y Chloé.

-¡Bruja! ¡Bruja!- Grito Chloé levantándose de la camilla.- ¡Ella fue quien provoco el incendio!

Todos los presentes voltearon a verme. Escondí mi rostro bajo la capucha de mi sudadera y me hice pequeña.

-Chloé, Dios dice que no debes alzar falsos testimonios.- Dijo el padre a la rubia.

-Pero lo que dice, Chloé, es verdad padre.- Inquirió Esmeralda.

-Sí, padre. Arian dijo unas palabras en un extraño lenguaje y un círculo de fuego apareció alrededor nuestro.-Apoyo Sarah.- ¡Es una bruja, padre!

Yo lo oía todo desde dentro de la camioneta. Quería bajarme y decir que todo lo que decían era una mentira. Una sucia mentira. Pero temía que lo que ellas decían fuera verdad, que yo era una bruja y por ello pude crear fuego.

-Valeria, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen estas chicas?-Pregunto el padre.

Al escuchar el nombre "Valeria" alce la vista. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos.

-Sí, padre. Incluso tiene tatuada una estrella detrás del cuello.-Mintió Valeria.

El padre dirigió su mirada a mi abuela y a mí. La gente comenzó a susurrarse en el oído los unos a los otros la palabra "bruja" y a verme con desprecio. Crearon historias. La lengua de uno puede hacer mas daño que una afilada espada.

* * *

"_**Piroquinesis: Es la hipotética capacidad de crear y manipular el fuego únicamente utilizando la mente. Se trata de la habilidad sobre el fuego.**_

_**Aviso: la pyrokinesia si no se controla puede  
resultar muy peligrosa para los  
demás, podrías llegar a quemar a una persona sin querer o llegar a  
quemarte a ti mismo"**_

Al llegara a casa me puse a investigar sobre lo sucedido en la venta de pasteles. Investigue por horas y horas hasta dar una respuesta que satisfacía mis dudas. Rodé el scroll para bajar la página y continuar leyendo. Nunca antes en mis cortos doce años había oído sobre la Piroquinesis.

"_**Control, manipulación y/o expulsión del fuego de manera voluntaria o involuntariamente. Esta kinesis es peligrosa si no la controlas bien, han oído hablar de las combustiones espontáneas, no son más que piroquinesis involuntarias."**_

Se me resbalo de las manos la barra de chocolate al leer "Esta kinesis es peligrosa si no la controlas bien, han oído hablar de las combustiones espontáneas, no son más que piroquinesis involuntarias". Podría terminar matándome a mi misma sino aprendía a controlar mi nuevo poder.

-Un poder… Mas bien lo llamaría maldición.-Dije dejándome caer contra el respaldo de la silla.

Continúe con mi investigación. Si iba a vivir con ella por el resto de mi vida debía aprender a controlarla para evitar posibles problemas en el futuro.

"_**La mejor manera de desarrollar y de entrenar a sus habilidades Piroquineticas es una técnica llamada "la llama que baila"".**_

"_**Mantenga una posición relajada, y consiga un fósforo. Cree "un túnel" entre usted y la cabeza del fosforo. Ahora visualice salir la llama. Usted debe centrarse en solamente la llama, si usted después de mucha practica logra ver pequeños**_ _**puntos**_ _**que forman el fosforo, imagine que esos puntos empiezan a interactuar entre ellos, imagine que empiezan chocar entre ellos, que se mueven alocadamente. Con bastante atención, y la concentración dura, la llama aparecerá."**_

Busque una caja de cerillas en mi escritorio, saque una cerilla. Seguí todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

"_Concentración, Arian. Concentración."_

Cerré mis ojos.

"_Crear "un túnel" la cabeza del fosforo y yo. Visualizar salir la llama." _

Abrí los ojos. La cerilla estaba prendida.

-Para ser mi primera vez fue muy fácil.-Dije.

Mi alegría duraría poco. Fuera de mi ventana se oían un mar de voces. Abrí la ventana y saque la cabeza. Una turba furiosa con antorchas en manos, palos, piedras y botellas rotas estaba frente a mi casa.

-¡La bruja!- Exclamo un hombre señalando donde yo estaba.

Este hombre lanzo una piedra, afortunadamente su puntería fallo. De ahí siguieron otras piedras mucho más grandes y pesadas.

-¡¿Bruja?! ¡Bruja su abuela!-Grite al hombre antes de tomar una piedra que cayo en el suelo de mi habitación y lanzársela a este.

-¡Muerte a la bruja! ¡Muerte a la bruja! ¡Muerte a la bruja!-Cantaron quienes conformaban la turba.

-¡Por amor de Dios! ¿En que tiempos creen que estamos? ¿En los tiempos de la inquisición? ¡Todos ustedes están locos! … ¡Hey! ¡Esa botella casi me da en la cabeza!

-¡Baja, sucia bruja, para recibir tu castigo por no creer en Nuestro Señor Todo Poderoso!-Demando una anciana entre la multitud.

Que pensamiento tan poco avanzado y civilizado poseía los habitantes de Crsytal city. Mi abuela en pijama salió de casa, el griterío la había despertado.

-Muriel, entréganos a esa niña. Debemos eliminar las impurezas y maldad para proteger a nuestros niños.- Dijo un panadero.

-¿Maldad? Harold, explícame como puedes ver maldad en esa niña.-Dijo mi abuela disgustada por lo que el hombre había dicho.- No me cabe en la cabeza que puedan creer en lo que cinco niñitas malcriadas dijeron sobre mi nieta.

-Los niños nunca dicen mentira.- Estipulo nuestra vecina de enfrente.

-Los borrachos tampoco, ¿Cierto, Louis?-Pregunto mi abuela a un hombre alto y regordete que era famoso en las cantinas por meterse en pleitos.- Dígame usted, señora Stewart, si su hijo fuese tachado de hereje ¿No lo negaría con tal de protegerlo?

-No queríamos llegar a esto, Muriel, pero no nos dejas opción.-Dijo la señorita Florentina quien comandaba la turba.- Agárrenla.

-¡Suéltenla!-Grite desde mi ventana.

Mi abuela luchaba para quitarse de encima a esos dos hombres. Uno le metió una bofetada.

-¡Arian, corre!—Bramo mi abuela.- ¡Huye!

-¡A por ella, pueblo!-Grito la señorita Florentina.- ¡El mal deber ser erradicado!

Vi como la multitud se amontonaba entre si para entrar a la casa. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, imprimí las siguientes lecciones de la piroquinesis.

-Más rápido. Más rápido.-Repetí pensando que si presionaba al aparato eléctrico haría su trabajo mas rápido.

Me dio un frenesí por escapar. Sentía ansiedad porque venían tras de mi. Justo en el momento en que la ultima hoja se imprimió, una chica de la preparatoria de Crytal city irrumpió en mi habitación. Hana Blumer, la hija mayor del matrimonio Blumer. En sus manos traía un bate con paso amenazante se acercó a mi con el bate en alto.

-Hana, tu no quieres hacer esto. No tienes porque.

Con cada paso que ella avanzaba yo daba uno hacia atrás.

-El mal debe ser erradicado.- Dijo Hana.

Dio el primer golpe. Un golpe directo al costado derecho de mi tronco. Mis rodillas se doblaron debido al impacto. Volvió a alzar el bate pero a diferencia de la vez anterior esquive el ataque. Salí por la ventana, corrí sobre las viejas tejas del techo. La persistente preparatoriana me seguía pero a paso lento por temer de caer desde el techo. El resto de la turba destrozaba la casa por dentro. Quede en el borde, gire mi cabeza y note que cada vez Hana estaba mas cerca.

-¡No vas a…!-Bramo la preparatoriana.

"_Ahora o nunca"_

Salte. Hana quedo impresionada por mi estúpida acción, se asomo para ver si aun seguía con vida. Digo saltar desde cuatro metros y salir sin ningún rasguño era imposible para una persona normal. De entre las miles de flores que mi abuela cuidaba con tanto amor termine aterrizando sobre los rosales. Mi cara se lleno de rasguños y mi ropa de agujeros. El impacto me dejo un poco aturdida pero como pude me levante del suelo y seguí corriendo. Chuleta ladraba a quienes estaban dentro de la casa.

-¡Chuleta, vamos!-Grite a mi perro quien respondió a mi orden.

Abrí la puerta del jardín trasero, deje pasar a Chuleta y luego yo. Un hombre nos veía escapar desde el interior de la casa.

-¡La bruja esta escapando! ¡Hay que atraparla!

* * *

La persecución duro aproximadamente dos horas. Me escondí dentro del tronco de un viejo sauce. Era una fortuna que Crystal city se ubicara en una zona de bosques que yo conocía como la palma de mi mano. Deje mi escondite cuando sentí el suficiente valor de hacerlo. Se oían motores de automóviles y cláxones.

"_La carretera debe estar cerca de aquí"_

-Vamos, Chuleta.-Dije a mi fiel compañero canino.

Mi corazonada fue cierta ¿Qué tanto corrí para salvar mi vida? ¿Por qué solo las cosas malas me pasaban a mí? ¿Por qué mi vida tenia estar llena de injusticias? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerme todo esto? ¿Por qué siempre a la gente buena y no a la mala? ¿Por qué? Impotencia.

Chuleta y yo caminábamos al lado de la carretera. Varios automóviles pasaban a nuestro lado a diferentes direcciones. Cansada me senté junto a unas señales. Acaricie el lomo de Chuleta quien recostó su cabeza sobre mi pierna. Revise la hora en mi reloj. Las 2:00 a.m. Un perro y una niña en medio de la nada a las dos de la madrugada.

-Chuleta, no sé que hacer…-Dije sin dejar de acariciar el dorado lomo de mi perro.- No podemos volver a Crystal city. No por un largo tiempo. La ciudad mas cercana es Gotham city, pero según los periódicos es muy peligrosa. Si caminamos hacia el oeste llegaremos a Ciudad Estrella, tendríamos que caminar dos días enteros y no creo aguantar dos días sin probar bocado. Me arrepiento de rechazar aquella rebanada de pizza… Al este se ubica Central city, la ciudad del súper héroe Flash, Se le conoce como "el hombre más rápido del mundo". No solo esta el sino también Kid Flash… ¿A dónde deberíamos ir, Chuleta?

El Golden retriever lamio repetidas veces mi mejilla.

-Sería todo mas sencillo si todo pudiera solucionarse con besos de Chuleta.

Tan pronto como llego mi momento de tranquilidad, tan pronto como se fue. Sin dinero y con un destructivo poder recién descubierto ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? ¿Hacer espectáculos callejeros con fuego? No sonaba tan mal mi idea.

Mi travesía continuaría la mañana siguiente. Me acosté junto a Chuleta, saque las copias de mi bolsillo, las desdoble y leí con ayuda de la luz de la farola sobre mi cabeza. Pasado un buen rato, doble en cuatro las copias, las devolví de regreso a su lugar.

Cerré mis ojos deseando que al despertar mi vida volviera a ser la misma.

* * *

¿Que opinan de este primer capítulo? En el próximo capitulo veremos el primer contacto entre un miembro del Equipo y Arian ¿A que ciudad se habrá dirigido Arian y Chuleta? ¿Qué ha pasado en los últimos tres meses? ¿Arian habrá aprendido a usar sus nuevos poderes?

Primer capitulo: Black Hole.

Próximo capitulo: I thought I saw Your Face Today.

Mientras publicaba este capitulo la autora oía:

"Fix you up" de Tegan and Sara.

No olvides dejar un review.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas tardes/noches o buenos días. He aquí el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

Young Justice no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Chuleta recolectaba las monedas con una vieja lata de sopa mientras yo agradecía a mi público que aplaudía mi trabajo. Mi actuación había sido perfecta. Mi show consistía en lanzar fuego por la boca, malabares con fuego, boleadoras de fuego, abanicos de fuego, coreografías con fuego y hacer a Chuleta saltar a través de un aro de fuego. Los últimos tres meses he practicado y mejorado mi piroquinesis. A pesar de saber lo peligrosa que era Gotham city, decidí establecerme allí. Aprendí a sobrevivir en las calles. Chuleta y yo vivíamos en un viejo edificio donde vivían otras familias de escasos recursos. Mis primeros días en la calle fueron difíciles, dormir debajo de las bancas de los parques, buscar comida en los contenedores de basura, robar fruta de los puestos de mercado, huir de pandilleros violentos y pedir limosna.

Chuleta me entrego la lata con monedas. Le di unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

-Buen chico, Chuleta.-Dije a mi perro.

Conté el dinero ¡45 dólares! ¡Y solo era medio día! Era mi día de suerte.

-¿Adivina quien va a cerna filete de res esta noche, Chuleta?

Al escuchar la palabra "filete", mi perro dio saltitos de alegría.

El público se había retirado, yo guardaba mis instrumentos en mi maleta para ir a la siguiente parada. Mostrábamos nuestro show en cinco puntos diferentes de la ciudad. Me quite mi antifaz y baje un poco el cierre de mi traje.

-Buen show.-Dijo una voz detrás de mi.

-Gracias.-Dije sin prestar mucha atención ya que estaba ocupada guardando mis cosas.

Cerré mi maleta y di la cara a quien había halagado mi show.

Un chico con cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules y piel clara. Vestía el uniforme de la academia Gotham. Este chico aplaudía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Me pregunto el chico dejando de aplaudir.

-Mi nombre es Arian Foster.-Conteste a la pregunta del chico.- Mucho gusto en conocerte.

Extendí mi mano a él. El acepto mi saludo.

-Yo soy Dick Grayson.-Dijo el con una sonrisa.

"Que bonita sonrisa tiene… ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, Arian?!"

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-Curioseo Dick.

-Tengo doce años ¿Y tú?

-Trece años ¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.

-Gracias.-Dije un poco ruborizada.

Este chico me hacia sentirme de una forma muy extraña. Extrañamente agradable.

Chuleta salto hacia Dick. Mi perro movía su cola de un lado a otro.

-¿Quién es este amiguito?

-Es Chuleta, mi perro. Chuleta, deja en paz a Dick.

El perro corrió a mi lado. Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos viéndonos el uno al otro.

-Tengo que irme.-Dije de repente.- Fue un placer conocerte, Dick. Espero algún día vernos de nuevo.

Me eche a correr siendo seguida por Chuleta. Cruzamos la calle y nos perdimos entre la gente.

-Joven amo, Dick ¿Le es muy difícil esperar dentro del auto mientras hago las compras de la cena?-Pregunto el mayordomo de la mansión Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth.

-Alfred, creo que me he enamorado.-Dijo Dick viendo en la dirección en la que me había ido.

* * *

Regresa a mi nuevo hogar después de un agotador día de trabajo. Montar 25 veces un mismo show era muy cansado. Ya eran las siete de la noche y todavía me quedaban muchas cosas por hacer como por ejemplo comprarle su filete de res a Chuleta, la medicina del señor Bartolomeo, los pañales de los gemelos del piso siete, la leche para los hijos de la señora Karen, el alimento para los gatos del señor Daniele y muchas otras cosas mas. La mayoría de quienes habitaban en el edificio dependían de mí. No me molestaba cargar con tremenda responsabilidad sobre mi espalda al contrario me gustaba ayudar a los demás. Mi abuela decía "No hay razón para ayudar a alguien". Nunca pedía nada a cambio. Ni si quiera pedía que me dieran las gracias. Nada. Un acto de bondad debe nacer del corazón.

Terminadas las compras tome un camión. Solo quedaron treinta dólares para mí. No importaba. Era mejor gastar el dinero que tenerlo guardado bajo el colchón por si algún día llegaba a necesitarlo cuando sabemos que pasaran años ahí sin ser usados. Que bajo hemos caído, pensando que necesitamos del dinero para conseguir la felicidad, ya que lo único que se necesita es esperanza. Baje del camión, el alumbrado publico tenia semanas sin funcionar. A diferencia de muchos niños, yo nunca tuve miedo a la oscuridad. En mis manos cargaba las pesadas bolsas de las compras, estas cayeron en el suelo. Chuleta ladraba y gruñía. Mis pies quedaban a centímetros del suelo. Mi cuerpo estaba contra la pared de ladrillo de un viejo bar de los años cuarenta. Un hombre de piel negra me estaba tomando por el cuello de mi camisa de rayas. En su otra mano traía una navaja. Hace unos días corría la notica de un hombre que arrancaba los ojos de sus victimas, ninguna había sobrevivido. Morían desangrados. La policía llamo a este asesino "El coleccionador de ojos". Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Inmóvil. Esperando. Me estaba quedando sin aliento. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Me sentía de la misma manera que cuando escape de Crystal city. Repito ¿Por qué solo a mi me pasan las cosas malas habiendo 6, 000, 000,000 personas en el mundo?

"_Corre… ¡Corre o morirás!"_

Pensé que era mentira aquello de que cuando estabas en una situación de riesgo no podías razonar correctamente o moverte ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué mi cerebro no esta cuando mas lo necesito? Ni si quiera se presenta durante los exámenes de matemáticas.

-Bonitos ojos. Sera una grandiosa adición a mi colección.-Dijo el hombre.

Un arma golpeo la mano en que sostenía el chuchillo el hombre.

"_¡Ahora!"_

Aproveche esto para balancear mi cuerpo y patearlo con mis piernas. Me impulse hacia atrás usando el pecho del hombre, dio una vuelta en el aire y caí en el suelo. "El coleccionador de ojos" enfurecido corto el aire intentado lastimarme. Yo esquivaba cada ataque. Rasgo mi brazo. Chuleta salió en mi defensa mordiendo en el brazo al hombre.

-¡Maldito animal! ¡Quítate!

El hombre atizo un golpee a Chuleta. Mi perro chillo. Me arrastre hasta el para asegurarme que estaba bien. Chuleta no respiraba.

-¡TÚ!-

Dispare una ráfaga de fuego contra el hombre quien se cubrió con sus brazos. Desintegre el cuchillo con el que el hombre pensaba defenderse. Mis puños se prendieron en llamas. Camine de forma amenazante hacia el hombre.

-¡Por favor ten misericordia de mi!-Rogo el hombre.

-¿Por qué debería? ¡Tú no la tuviste con Chuleta…!

Una carcajada en la noche. Alguien disparo una mano rezón, adhiriéndose en la farola sin luz. Dio un salto y se vino en tierra con la delicadeza de un felino.

Su uniforme se componía de una túnica roja, pantalón negro, botas y guantes. En su túnica, había una "R" que está visible como símbolo, y alrededor de su cintura llevaba un cinturón color dorado. Para proteger su identidad, llevaba una máscara de negro con dominó.

-Robin…-Susurre.

-Al parecer alguien aquí necesita mi ayuda.-Dijo Robin viéndome.-Prepárate para recibir la paliza de tu vida por haber hecho llorar a esta niña.

Solo bastaron unas patadas y golpees para dejar fuera de combate al "Coleccionador de ojos". Los esposo al poste de luz. Yo acariciaba a Chuleta, le daba besos en su nariz.

-Por favor, Chuleta, no me dejes. Eres lo único que me queda… No puedes dejarme sola. No puedes…

Robin se aproximó a mí.

-¿Estas bien?

Yo asentí con el nudo en mi garganta. No quería desplomarme. No frente a él. No se puede vivir mucho tiempo conteniendo las lágrimas. No por tres años. Me solté a llorar y me abrace a él. El vacilo por unos segundos y luego me rodeo con sus brazos. Recordé todos los malos momentos de mi vida. El accidente, el hecho de que mi madre había quedado en coma, el maltrato por parte de mi padre a mi madre, que la gente de la ciudad en que naciste y creciste te tachara de bruja y te quisiera muerta, que haya abandonado a mi abuela con aquella gente enferma y ahora perder a mi compañero de travesuras y aventuras que me regalo mi madre en mi Navidad numero cuatro.

El cielo de Gotham city lloro conmigo esa noche.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos. La luz me cegó por unos segundos. Aparte las cobijas que me cubrían y mire a mí alrededor.

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar?"_

Una puerta se abrió y una joven de piel verde con una bandeja de comida accedió a la habitación.

"_¿Por qué tiene la piel verde? ¿Por qué tiene un gran parentesco con la protagonista de la serie de Hello, Megan!?"_

-Buenos días.-Dijo con alegría la joven de piel verde.-Te he preparado el desayuno. Es un desayuno estilo ingles.

-¿Por qué tienes la piel verde?-Cuestione a la joven ignorando todo lo que me había dicho anteriormente.- ¿Por qué vistes ropa de los setenta? Estamos en el 2010.

La muchacha golpeo ligeramente su cabeza.

"_¿Por qué se golpea?"_

-Hello, Megan! Olvide presentarme. Yo soy M'gann M'orzz alias Señorita Marciana. Vengo del planeta Marte.-Dijo la chica de piel verde.- Soy sobrina de Detective Marciano ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, se quien es. Es un miembro fundador de la Liga de la Justicia. No sabía que Detective Marciana tuviera una sobrina.

-No soy su única sobrina. Las familias marcianas son usualmente grandes. ¡Tengo doce hermanas y diecisiete hermanos! En mi extensa familia tengo más de trescientos primos.

-Compartir el baño entre tus hermanos y hermanas seguro era muy difícil.

-Como no tienes idea… Tú eres Arian Foster ¿No?

-Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Batman y Robin te trajeron la noche anterior.

-¿La noche anterior?...

Una serie de imágenes golpearon mi mente. "El coleccionador de ojos", la expulsión de una ráfaga de fuego con las palmas de mis manos, un chico con un antifaz de domino, Una "R" en el pecho, lagrimas… ¡Chuleta! ¡No respiraba!

-¡Chuleta! ¿Dónde esta el?-Pregunte con preocupación a M'gann.

-¿Chuleta? ¿Quién es Chuleta?

-Mi perro ¿Dónde esta el?

-Ahora lo recuerdo. Esta jugando con Conner a la orilla de la playa.

-Gracias a Dios. El esta bien.-Dije relajada.- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

-En el Monte Justicia.

-¿Monte Justicia?

-Monte Justicia es una montaña a las afueras de Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Fue la primera sede de la Liga de la Justicia, el Santuario Secreto. Hoy en día es la base de operaciones de El Equipo y mi hogar.

-¿Quién es el Equipo?

-El Equipo es un grupo de súper héroes adolescentes del que formo parte. Estamos asignado para llevar a cabo operaciones encubiertas en nombre de la Liga de la Justicia.

-¿Quiénes son los otros miembros de El Equipo?

-Nuestro líder es Kaldur'ahm alias Aqualad. El resto del Equipo lo integran son Wally, Conner, Robin y Artemisa.

-M'gann ¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas?

-¿No lo sabes? Tú formaras parte de El Equipo. Black Canary, Red Tornado y Batman lo han decidido.

M'gann me abrazo.

-Espera…

Separe de mí a la marciana.

-¿Cómo que me uniré a este "Equipo"? No se si lo has notado pero no tengo pinta de súper héroe.

-Debes estar loca, Arian. Vimos el video donde enfrentaste a ese peligroso asesino con tu piroquinesis. Lo hiciste asombrosamente bien.

-¿A que horas fui grabada? ¿Quién me grabo? Necesito respuestas ahora y discutir con quienes decidieron que me integraría a este equipo sin pedir mi opinión.

-Las respuestas vendrán después ahora debes desayunar.-Dijo en tono maternal M'gann. Me recordó un poco a mi abuela.

"_¿Abuela? ¿Estarás bien?"_

M'gann me daba un recorrido por la cueva. A través de sus explicaciones y comentarios me entere de información de vital importancia como por ejemplo las habilidades de cada uno de los compañeros de M'gann. Wally West o mejor conocido como Kid Flash poseía el poder de la súper velocidad y que era un glotón, dedicaba 22 horas de su vida a comer. Aqualad manipulaba el agua y era una persona muy tranquila y respetuosa. Artemisa era un excepcional arquera, una joven apasionada y obstinada. Conner era clon de Superman, el hombre de acero. Era muy malhumorado y sobreprotector. Tenía una debilidad por los animales. Por ultimo, el misterioso Robin, según por lo dicho por M'gann, Batman le prohibía a Robín revelar su verdadera identidad incluso llevaba unas lentes de sol. Era el mas joven del Equipo. Trece años. Un año mayor que yo.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada trasera que da a la costa de Rhode Island. Vi a Chuleta. Me apresure hacia a él.

-¡Chuleta!-Grite.

Mi perro movió la cola al verme. El Golden retriever me tiro y lleno de lametazos el rostro.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Chuleta.

Quite de encima de mí al perro. Un chico musculoso con una camisa negra con el símbolo de Superman se aproximó a nosotros. Llevaba un frisby en sus manos.

"_Este chico debe ser Conner."_

-Hola, Conner.-Saludo M'gann al muchacho.-Ella es Arian ¿Recuerdas? La chica del video.

Conner no parecía ser una persona muy sociable.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Arian Foster. Un gusto conocerte.

Conner no acepto mi saludo. Estaba más interesado en jugar con mi perro.

**Arian Foster preséntense en la sala principal**-Dijo una voz robótica desde quiensabedonde.

En la sala principal estaban el resto del Equipo y los tres héroes de la Liga de la Justicia encargados de entrenar, supervisar y asignar las misiones.

Wally comía un burrito y platicaba con Robin, Artemisa criticaba los modales del peli rojo por comer con la boca abierta y Kaldur se mantenía en silencio. Llegamos y todas las miradas se fijaron en nosotros. Una mujer joven y atractiva, con el pelo largo y rubio, ojos azules y una estructura delgada pero tonificada se aproximó a mí.

"_Que mujer tan hermosa."_

-Ven conmigo, Arian. Hablaremos en privado.-Dijo la mujer.

La mujer se adelanto.

-Chuleta quédate aquí ¿M'gann puedes cuidar a Chuleta?

-No te preocupes, me hare cargo. Ve.-Dijo la marciana.

Black Canary estaba sentada frente a mí. La habitación en la que estábamos había dos sillones, una mesa de café y una planta.

-¿Escapaste de casa?-Pregunto Black Canary con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque de acuerdo a la placa de tu collar, vives en Crystal city. Tu dirección 4225 North Oracle Crystal city, CC, United States.

La placa… ¡Oh, la placa! Mi abuela mando a hacer esta placa cuando salí de expedición escolar. En todo momento decía que debía traerla puesta. Ni si quiera me la quitaba para dormir.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo terminaste en Gotham city?

-Es una larga historia…

Recordé la noche en que escape y deje a mi abuela y madre en merced de esos enfermos.

-Tenemos el tiempo suficiente.

No le había contado a nadie sobre lo que sucedió esa noche. Ni si quiera a la gente del edificio donde vivía. Conté mi historia a Black Canary. Nunca me interrumpió.

-Y ahora estoy aquí…-Dije dando fin a mi relato.

-¿No te has comunicado con tu abuela todo este tiempo?

-No… Tengo miedo de que si alguien descubre que le he llamado la lastimen o algo peor. No quiero que algo malo le suceda a ella o a mi madre. No quiero perder a las personas que mas amo. No podre volver por un largo tiempo. Las extraño mucho.

Black Canary puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Todo por tu poder…

-Sí. La piroquinesis.

-¿Qué es exactamente ese poder tuyo?

-Es la habilidad o poder de producir y controlar el fuego utilizando su cuerpo y sin la necesidad de que intervenga ninguna fuente externa de calor o de algún combustible. Este poder solo me ha traído problemas. Desearía nunca haberlo tenido. Es una tortura tenerlo.

-Tengo que confesarte algo. Yo empecé a desarrollar mi Grito Canario en mi primer grado en su escuela, y después de casi dejar a toda mi clase ensordecida, trate de estar en silencio. Pero me di cuenta de algo…

-¿De que te diste cuenta?

-Qué podía usar mi poder para ayudar a otros. Para hacer una diferencia. Para hacer el bien. Nosotros vemos un gran potencial en ti. Seria un honor para nosotros el que te unieras a este Equipo. No debes sentir miedo ni vergüenza de tu habilidad. Enséñale al mundo que no eres una amenaza sino una mano amiga.

-Debes estar bromeando. Yo no puedo ser un héroe. Solo soy una niña de doce años con una habilidad muy extraña.

-Hay veces en las que no necesitas súper poderes para ser un héroe. Solo se necesita tener el suficiente valor y coraje para enfrentar al mal e injusticias que ahogan a nuestro mundo. Tú tienes coraje y valor de sobre. Yo te puedo ayudar e dominar tu piroquinesis si así lo deseas incluso te llevare a visitar a tu madre y abuela, Arian. Dime ¿Quieres seguir pensado que eres un monstruo o convertirte en esperanza?

Elegí convertirme en esperanza.

* * *

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin he conseguido los cómics de "Seven soldiers of victory: Klarion"! No existen palabras para expresar mi felicidad. Dentro de diez días ya sale al aire el nuevo capitulo de Young Justice: Invasion. 29 de Septiembre te siento cada vez mas cerca.

Mientras la autora publicaba este capítulo escuchaba: "Jessica" de Regina Spektor.

Segundo capítulo: I Thought I Saw Your Face Today.

Tercer capítulo: Sentimental Heart.

No olvides dejar un review.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta madrugada recordé lo mucho que me gustaban "Los castores cascarrabias". Lo estoy viendo mientras publico este nuevo capítulo. Me tarde varios días intentando escribir este capítulo. Lo modifique una y otra vez. Créanme que me esfuerzo mucho para que queden bien y lo hago para ustedes mis lectoras/lectores. Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes le dieron la oportunidad a esta historia para ser continuada. Tengo una pregunta ¿Quien es su personaje favorito de YJ? El mío es Robin/ Nightwing y Klarion, el niño brujo.

YJ no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores que adoran hacerme sufrir con la segunda temporada. El ultimo capítulo fue... No tengo palabras para expresar lo que sentí al verlo.

* * *

Todos los días entrenaba duramente con Black Canary. Desde mi llegada a la cueva, hace cinco días atrás, he estado entrenando como loca. Después de cada entrenamiento termino hecha polvo. Apenas mi cabeza toca la almohada quedo profundamente dormida. El resto del Equipo entrenaba. Me gustaba verlos entrenar era tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Increíble. Black Canary no me permitía entrenar con ellos ya que ellos ya tenían experiencia y eran hasta cierto punto mucho más fuertes físicamente que yo.

Chuleta y yo éramos espectadores de un combate entre Artemisa y Kid Flash. Me impresionaban los movimientos de la protegida de Flecha Verde, peleaba con gracia y determinación a ganar. Kid Flash no se quedaba atrás, era rápido y provocativo con sus palabras. No tenia técnica y sus poderes no eran tan refinados como los de su mentor.

Kid Flash cayó y Artemisa gano.

_**Falló. Kid Flash.-**_ Dijo la voz de mujer desde quiensabedonde.

-Buen trabajo, Artemisa.-Felicito Black Canary a la rubia.- Kid Flash usa más tus piernas y puños que tu boca.

Wally de mala gano salió del área de entrenamiento.

-Los siguientes en pasar son Miss Martian y Robin… Espera, Miss Martian vuelve a tu lugar. Arian pasa a la zona de entrenamiento.-Indico Black Canary.

Me hice la sorda. No pensaba pararme en la zona de entrenamiento para quedar en ridículo. Ni si quiera me sanaban los moretones de mis entrenamientos pasados.

-Arian, pasa a la zona de entrenamiento.-Repitió Black Canary.

-¿Me estas hablando a mi?-Pregunte estúpidamente.

-¿Conoces a alguien mas que se llama Arian entres los presentes?

-No.

-Entonces, pasa al frente.

-Pero, Canario Negro, tu me dijiste que aun no estoy lista para entrenar con El Equipo ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí lo recuerdo. Lo volví a pensar y considero que ya es hora de que empieces a entrenar con tus compañeros.

-Pero…

-Sin peros. Al frente.

_**Inicien entrenamiento de combate. Tres, dos, uno**_.-Hablo la voz de mujer desdequiensabedonde.

Puse mis puños al frente.

"_Por amor de Dios, espero que esto no vaya a doler mucho ni a dejar marcas." _

Robin y yo caminamos alrededor de la zona de entrenamiento. Él se veía seguro. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"_Esa sonrisa… Me recuerda a… No imposible ¿Me pregunto si ese chico se acordara de mí? Seguro que no."_

-No estés asustada Arian. Prometo que esto te va a doler más a ti que a mi.-Dijo Robin.

-Uhm, ¿Gracias?

-¡Arian no te distraigas!-Regaño Black Canary.

-¡Pero si él fue quien me hablo!-Inquirí.

No preste atención a mi contrincante por un segundo y él supo aprovechar mi descuido. Se lanzo al ataque. Me dio un puñetazo directo en el rostro. Me atonte por unos segundos. Luego una patada en el abdomen. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarme el aire. Estuve a punto de caerme.

"_Si sabes que vas a terminar perdiendo al menos da un poco de pelea. No seas patética."_

Use una técnica de Muay thai que me enseño Black Canary. Esta técnica consistía en golpear al adversario con el codo en la sien. El nombre de la técnica era "Elbow Strike". Existían dos posibilidades, una mas posible que otra, la opción mas imposible era que podía provocar algún tipo de daño en Robin y la opción posible era dejarlo con un dolor de cabeza.

"_¡Aquí vamos!"_

No debía subestimar a Robin. Poseía una agilidad a un nivel igual o superior a la de su propio mentor, Batman, sin mencionar que era un artista marcial muy calificado.

-Vamos, vamos a jugar.-Dijo Robin en espera a ver mi movida.

-Sí así lo deseas.-Dije preparándome a atacar.

Emplee el "Elbow Strike" contra Robin. Mi movimiento lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Buen movimiento, Arian.-Expreso Black Canary.

Ahora creía que podía ganar el combate.

-Muay thai ¿Eh? Buena elección de ataque.-Dijo el chico maravilla sin perder la posición de ataque.

El me golpee con su puño. Un golpee directo debajo de la apófisis xifoides. Di unos pasos hacia atrás. Decidí contratacarlo con el mismo movimiento ofensivo. Desvió mi ataque con su antebrazo.

-Es de muy mal gusto arremeter contra alguien con el mismo movimiento.-Dijo Robin.

-Que torpe soy.-Dije con sarcasmo.

Lo tome de la muñeca con el brazo con que detuvo mi ataque y con mi otra mano su muñeca. Lo patee por el tobillo. Desafortunadamente el movimiento no salió como lo planeado y ambos terminamos en el suelo. El ataque estaba usando se llamaba "Leg sweep", cumplí todos los pasos hasta la parte de derribar a mi contrincante, en vez de caerme seguía dar un golpe en la cara y poner mi rodilla sobre el abdomen.

_**Falló. Robin. Dark Antorch**_.-Anuncio la voz de la mujer desdequiensabedonde.

-Dame esos diez dólares, Wally. He ganado la apuesta.-Dijo Artemisa al peli rojo.

-Oh, no tan rápido rubia. La apuesta era que quien saliera mas lastimado y yo aposte por Arian.-Dijo el velocista.

-No seas mentiroso, Wally. La apuesta era quien ganaría la pelea. Tu apostates por Robin y yo aposte porque ambos saldrían empatando.- Corrigió la arquera.

No gane pero al menos no quede en ridículo. Robin fue el primero en levantarse del suelo y me ayudo a mí.

-Gracias.-Agradecí al chico maravilla por su acción.

-Buen entrenamiento, Arian. Tenía mucho tiempo sin disfrutar de un buen combate.-Manifestó Robin.- Si quieres te puedo mostrar algunos movimientos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Robin.- Enuncie.

Black Canary felicito nuestra muestra de habilidad en combate. Siguieron otras series de combate. No fue mala idea por parte de Canario Negro el decidir que ya era hora que entrenara con el Equipo.

* * *

Yo estaba sentada sobre el sillón que estaba situado frente al televisor. Conner estaba a mi lado dándole cariñitos a Chuleta. En la cueva solo quedábamos Red Tornado, M'gann, Conner y yo. Todos los días solíamos cenar a la siete de la noche. Cada noche, la sobrina de Detective Marciano, nos sorprendía con sus platillos. Hace unos días cocino chucrut alsaciano y de postre Sufflé de fresas. Me sentí en la ciudad del amor.

-¿Qué cenáremos esta noche?-Pregunte mientras cambiaba los canales buscando algo entretenido como un "Un show más" o "Hora de aventura".

-Tu comida favorita.-Dijo M'gann.- Esta noche celebraremos por haber sido tu primer día de entrenamiento con nosotros.

-¿Comida mexicana?

-Así es.-Respondió la marciana.-Tacos, burritos, tamales, quesadillas… Una noche en México.

-¿Y de postre?

-Sabía que preguntarías eso. Tendremos de postre buñuelos, conchas de pan y cuernos caseros.

M'gann me conocía muy bien. Sabía muy bien que era una loca amante de los postres.

-¡M'gann te amo!

La marciana rio. Cuando todo estuvo listo, M'gann nos ordeno a Conner y a mi a poner la mesa. Ya todos estábamos sentados en la mesa, preparados para cenar. Red Tornado nunca nos acompañaba a cenar porque… bueno era un androide y los androides no necesitaban alimentarse. Chuleta ignoraba su plato de croquetas, él quería comer un taco y específicamente uno de mi plato.

Conner y M'gann empezaron a comer. Mi familia era muy religiosa y desde niña me inculcaron agradecer a Dios por los alimentos. La marciana estaba extrañada por lo que hacia y por curiosidad pregunto.

-Arian ¿Qué haces?

-Rezo. Es una costumbre agradecer a nuestro dios por los alimentos servidos en la mesa. Esto varía en cada familia e individuo dependiendo de sus creencias.

M'gann ya no pregunto nada mas y continuo cenando. Tome un taco del plato frente a mí. Di un mordisco y me sentí en el cielo.

"_¡Que tacos tan deliciosos!"_

Chuleta salto y robo el resto de mi taco.

-¡Chuleta, ese taco era mio!-Vocifere.

El perro ladrón de tacos escapo de la cocina. Yo perseguí a mi perro. M'gann se carcajeaba y jure ver que la boca de Conner se torcía en una especie de sonrisa.

* * *

Después de cenar, decidí ir a leer un rato en la biblioteca. Conner decidió salir a jugar con Chuleta a la orilla de la playa. M'gann se fue a su habitación a leer una revista de moda que tanto gustan a las chicas de su edad.

"_Me pregunto si la biblioteca tendrá la saga de Las Crónicas de Narnia. Espero que así sea."_

Las Crónicas de Narnia era una de mis sagas de libros favoritos. Las he leído miles de veces y nunca me aburren. Mi abuela me regalo la serie completa cuando tenía siete años. Me los leí en dos días. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban además de la comida mexicana, la música alternativa, el chocolate y los postres era leer. Si un libro llegaba a mis manos, esa misma noche me lo leía.

Accedí a la biblioteca. Dentro estaba una figura frente a la sección de misterio. Un individuo vestido una chaqueta negra, jeans azul oscuro y con una sudadera con capucha color verde. También lleva gafas de sol negro para cubrirse los ojos para mantener su identidad secreta.

"_Robin"_

Robin se giro y me dedico una sonrisa. Me sentí extraña por un momento. Sentí como si un ejército de hormigas recorriera mi espalda.

- Creí que estarías en Gotham city con Batman haciendo eso del dúo dinámico.-Hable primero caminando hacia él.

-¿A esta hora? Es muy temprano para que estemos patrullando.

Robin continúo curioseando entre los libros de misterio. Yo me dirigí a la zona de fantasía, busque entre los libros Las Crónicas de Narnia. Encontré todos excepto el primer libro de la saga: "El sobrino del mago". Era uno de mis libros favoritos de la saga. Los otros eran: "El caballo y su muchacho", "La ultima batalla" y "El león, la bruja y el ropero". El titulo que menos me gustaba de la saga era: "La silla de plata".

Una mano se coloco sobre mi hombro. Casi pego un grito.

-¿Estas buscando esto?-Pregunto Robin con el primer libro de la saga en sus manos.

- Casi me matas de un infarto. No te oí venir.

-¿Qué esperabas? Soy un maestro del sigilo. Ten. Algún descuidado lo dejo en la sección equivocada.

Robin me entrego el libro.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Caminamos juntos hasta la mesa. Nos sentamos frente al otro y leímos en silencio cada uno su libro. Me era difícil concentrarme en mi libro estando en la misma habitación con Robin. Alzaba la vista de mi libro para verle. El leía "El tren de las 4:50" de Agatha Christie. Una obra literaria de misterio.

"_¿Qué habrá debajo de esas gafas? ¿Unos ojos color almendra? ¿Unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas? ¿O unos hermosos ojos azules pálidos? ¿Qué habrá debajo de esas gafas?"_

Un verdadero misterio. Robin me atrapo viéndolo. Rápidamente volví la vista a mi libro. Mis mejillas se pintaron de un color rosado.

"_¡Que no diga nada por favor!" _

-¿Así que te gustan Las Crónicas de Narnia?-Pregunto Robin haciendo a un lado su libro.

-¿Qué si me gustan? ¡Me encantan! Los he leído tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta.-Conteste a la pregunta.

-¿Quién es tu personaje favorito?

-Mi personaje favorito…

Un aguacero cayó sobre Happy Harbor, Rhode Island según informo una voz desdequiensabedonde.

-Que extraño. Según el pronóstico meteorológico seria una semana soleada sin probabilidad de lluvias.-Dijo Robin.

Al principio del día el cielo se había notado de un muy leve tono grisáceo. La ligera llovizna se transformo en una tormenta eléctrica. Ahora se había sumado otro impedimento que no me dejaba leer. Robin estaba inmiscuido en la lectura. No le tengo mucho miedo a la lluvia pero a los rayos y truenos es otra historia. Desde siempre he tenido pavor a las tormentas eléctricas. Y todo empeoraba si la luz se iba. Rogué para que parara de llover.

-Te ves algo inquieta.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo inquieta? ¿Qué te hace creer eso? No es que tenga miedo de la tormenta eléctrica porque no la tengo…

Como siempre, hablaba de más. Un trueno sonó con tanta fuerza que termine gritando y saltando encima de Robin acabando los dos en el suelo de la biblioteca. Sin mencionar que se corto la luz por unos minutos. Me abrace a él porque me sentía asustada.

-¿Arian, tienes miedo de los truenos?

-Sí.

Otro trueno. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-No tengas miedo. Estoy aquí contigo.

Mi madre solía rodearme con sus brazos y susurrarme palabras que me tranquilizaran. Robin hizo lo mismo que mi madre. Me abrazo y susurro al oído una canción en francés ¿Cómo lo supe? Mi madre me enseño algunas palabras.

"_**Me dicen que nuestras vidas no valen gran cosa,**__**  
**__**Que pasan en un instante como se marchitan las rosas,**__**  
**__**Me dicen que el tiempo que se desliza es un cabrón,**__**  
**__**y que con nuestras desilusiones se hace abrigos.**_

_**Sin embargo alguien me ha dicho que todavía me amas**__**  
**__**Alguien me ha dicho que todavía me amas**__**  
**__**¿Será eso posible todavía?**__**Dicen que el destino se burla de nosotros**__**  
**__**Que no nos da nada, y nos lo promete todo**__**  
**__**Parece que la felicidad está al alcance de la mano**__**  
**__**entonces tiendes la mano y te vuelves loco.**__**Sin embargo alguien me ha dicho que todavía me amas**__**  
**__**Alguien me ha dicho que todavía me amas**__**  
**__**¿Será eso posible todavía?**__**¿Pero quién me ha dicho que todavía me amas?**__**  
**__**Ya no me acuerdo, era tarde en la noche**__**  
**__**Aún oigo la voz, pero no recuerdo los rasgos**__**  
**__**"Te ama, es un secreto, no le digas que te lo he dicho."**__**Ya ves, alguien me ha dicho que todavía me amas**__**  
**__**Realmente me han dicho que todavía me amas**__**  
**__**¿Será aún posible?"**_

¡Qué voz! El cantaba con su espíritu y corazón. Eran de esos cantos que lograban penetrar en lo mas profundo de tu ser. Que desnudaban tu alma. Me hipnotizo y me hizo olvidar la amenazante tormenta. La luz regreso unos minutos después. M'gann llego a la biblioteca acompañada por Conner y Chuleta que estaba empapados.

-¿Están bien, chicos?-Pregunto M'gann.

Que momento más bochornoso. Muchas cosas pueden deducirse de verme encima del protegido de ese Batman. Me quite de encima de él y recupere la compostura.

-Sí, estamos bien.-Conteste a la pregunta de la marciana.

Sonó el celular de Robin. Este contesto. Intercambio unas cuantas palabras con la otra persona en la línea. Colgó.

-Tengo que irme ahora. Batman me necesita.-Dijo Robin.- Nos veremos mañana.

-Adiós, Robin.-Dije al chico maravilla.

Le dedique una sonrisa al protegido de Batman. Advertí un rubor en las mejillas de mi compañero. Robin se fue. M'gann, Conner y Chuleta se retiraron. Me quede una hora más en la biblioteca. Regrese los libros a su lugar. El último libro que regrese fue "El tren de las 4:50", una nota cayo de este.

"_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado."_

_Pablo Neruda. (1904-1973) Poeta chileno._

¿El habría dejado esa nota a propósito? ¿Habría sido otra persona? Quien sabe. En este mundo hay cosas que deben dejarse viviendo en misterio por siempre. Guarde la nota en el bolsillo de mi sudadera.

* * *

Robin's POV.

Cuando era un niño creía que las niñas eran feas, tontas y desagradables. Conforme fui creciendo me di cuenta que cada vez me interesaba mas por el sexo opuesto. Ya no me parecían feas, no hay mujeres feas en este mundo, todo depende del cristal con que las veas ¿Cómo seria el mundo sin la mujer? La humanidad no hubiera vivido, el amor no tendría razón de ser, sin ella la vida no tendría sentido. Me di cuentas que no eran tontas, eran unos de los seres mas inteligente, compasivos, dulces y llenos de un amor infinito. No eran desagradables, La mujer es como una buena taza de café: la primera vez que se toma, no deja dormir. Recientemente había una chica que no me dejaba dormir. Podía estar horas y horas pensando en ella. La veía en el cielo, las estrellas, en la luna, en la calle, en el rostro de cada mujer incluyendo a la profesora de deportes e incluso aparecía en mis sueños. Mi padre me decía que el primer amor era el único y verdadero. Tu vida cambia para siempre y por más que lo intentes, jamás lograras borrar ese sentimiento tan profundo. Esa chica fue tu primer amor, y hagas lo que hagas, siempre estará presente en tu corazón. Me enamore de una niña hermosa, de piel blanca como porcelana, brillante cabello oscuro y unos grandes ojos de un peculiar tono purpura… Simplemente un ángel. Recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez montando su espectáculo callejero. Sus movimientos eran agraciados. Su actuación fue perfecta. Tuve que acercarme a ella para comprobar si se trataba de una chica ya que no había asomo de pechos. Digo, no había problema si se trataba de un chico. El amor es amor. No se imaginan lo feliz que me sentí cuando decidieron admitirla en el Equipo. Intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella pero después de entrenar o ir a misiones Arian se iba con M'gann. Eran muy amigas. Como hermanas. Todo lo que sabia de ella era por lo que oía cuando conversaba con la sobrina de Detective Marciano. Me ponía muy nervioso su presencia. Al hacer contacto con ella durante el entrenamiento me dieron escalofríos, El aire dentro de la cueva me resultaba insuficiente y estar a unos cuantos centímetros de Arian no ayudaba mucho. Esta chica movía mi mundo. Pensé que esto nunca le pasaría a alguien como yo. Me gustaría saber si ella sentiría las mismas cosas que yo. Me tragaba todas mis dudas sobre el amor. Si me atrevía a contarle a Wally que me sentía atraído hacia Arian era capaz de decírselo incluso a la mismísima Arian. No tocaba temas relacionado a los sentimientos con Bruce o Alfred. Seria muy raro ¿Saben? No es que no les tuviera confianza a ninguno de los anteriores mencionados era solo que a veces hay cosas que uno debe guardarse para si mismo. Arian se encontraba en lo alto de una torre con un hermoso vestido de baile sentada frente a una mesa con sabrosos postres esperando por mi para que bailáramos una pieza juntos y yo tenia que subir mil escalones para llegar hasta ella, ni si quiera llevaba uno pero con lo sucedido hoy seguro me brinque cinco. La protegí de los malvados y amenazantes truenos que asustaban a mi princesa. Esta noche descubrí que Arian encajaba perfectamente entre mis brazos y no creo encontrar a alguien mas pueda ajustarse a ellos. No sé si es porque estoy enamorado pero juro que cuando la tuve cerca de mi percibí un olor lavanda.

El patrullaje transcurrió con normalidad. Atrapar unos cuantos chicos malos y llevarlos frente a la justicia. Esperaba con ansias el día de mañana para rencontrarme con el amor de mi vida. Mi cabeza toco la almohada de mi cama cerré los ojos y me imagine una vida entera al lado de Arian.

* * *

¿Saben cual es el problema con la nueva temporada de YJ? Demasiados personajes y poco tiempo para ponerlos en escena. Prefería cuando solo eran KF, Robin, Miss Martian, Artemisa, Superboy y Kaldur. No quiero decir que los nuevos caracteres sean malos, hay algunos que se han ganado un espacio en mi corazón como Bart Allen (Impulse) y Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan (Beast Boy) ¿Ustedes han visto la nueva temporada? Si es así díganme que es lo que piensan. Una pelicula que recomiendo que vean es Batman: Under the Red Hood. Deberían leer Batman: Incorporated, Batgirl: The Lesson, The 7 soldiers of victory, Batman and Robin (The new 52), Zatanna y The Outsiders.  
Dato curioso: Richard "Dick" Grayson tiene una debilidad por las peli rojas.  
No olvides dejar un review.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenos días. Buenas tardes. Buenas noches. Perdónenme por actualizar hasta ahora estuve ocupada con exámenes y ya saben una que necesita estudiar mucho. CN elimino el bloque de DC Nation ¡Crimen contra la humanidad! El bloque seria traído de vuelta hasta Enero de 2013. Moriré. Vestiré de negro por tres meses.

YJ no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Arian POV.

Black Canary me regalo un teléfono celular hace unos días atrás. Según ella eran indispensables para la vida cotidiana ¿Indispensables para la vida diaria? Lo dudaba. A medida que ha avanzado el tiempo el uso de estas cosas se ha aplicado a más cosas. La tecnología y yo no somos muy buenas amigas. La primera vez que recibí una llamada tarde en encontrar el botón de contestar y ni hablarse de las computadoras… Ni si quiera se prender una sin ayuda. Ante cualquier duda recurría a Robín. Él tenía una respuesta logia y clara a todas mis dudas. Robín es tan inteligente… ¿O yo soy muy tonta? Hoy en la tarde prometió enseñarme como enviar mensajes ¿Nuestra aula de aprendizaje? Mi habitación.

-Préstame tu teléfono.-Pido Robin.- Mira, ¿Ves donde dice menú?

-Sí, lo veo.-Conteste a la pregunta sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de mi celular.

-Bueno, picas ahí y abrirá una serie de iconos. Debes abrir el icono que es un sobre y dice abajo "Mensajes". Ahora hay un montón de opciones pero ahora solo preocupémonos por la opción " Crear mensaje". En "Crear mensajes" nos aparecen dos alternativas que son "Mensaje" o "Correo electrónico", le das en "Mensaje". Ahora solo queda escribir lo que quieras decirle a la persona a la que le enviaras el mensaje y enviarlo.

Robin me entrego el teléfono celular ¿A quien le enviara el mensaje? Y lo más importante ¿A quien se lo enviaría? Moví torpemente mis dedos en el teclado de la pantalla.

"_**Hola**__**"**_

Terminada esa tarea me interese en el espacio que decía "Pulsar para añadir un destinatario", busque entre mis contactos que me añadió Robin. Para finalizar pulse en "Enviar". Sonó "Just the way you are" de Bruno Mars, Robin saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su sudadera, lo abrió y con extrema velocidad lo respondió.

"_**¿Quieres ir al cine esta noche?-R"**_

No me moleste en contestarle con un mensaje.

-Hoy es la premier de Resident Evil Afterlife y tengo tres boletos. Uno para ti, Wally y yo ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?

-¿Cómo los conseguiste? Los boletos se agotaron a las primeras semanas.

-Tengo mis contactos… Entonces ¿Vendrás con nosotros al cine?

-¿Es un chiste? ¡Claro que iré! ¿Qué es mejor que ver a Milla Jovovich pateando traseros de muertos vivientes?

-Excelente. Paso por ti a las nueve de la noche. Cerca del tubo Z de Gotham City.

Robin continúo instruyéndome en el arte del uso del teléfono celular.

* * *

El sobrino de The Flash y el protegido de Batman caminaban a la misma par. Wally se detuvo en seco y olfateo. Quería saber el origen de ese olor que olía desde hace varios minutos atrás.

-¡Viejo! ¡Eres tu!-Grito Wally olfateando a Robin.- Pensé que odiabas usar colonia.

Dick se había escabullido en la habitación de Bruce para usar una de sus colonias ya que había investigado por Internet que a las chicas les gustaban los hombres que olían bien.

-Quería probar algo nuevo.-Uso de excusa Robin.

-O ¿Quieres impresionar a una nena?-Pregunto Wally con una sonrisita en el rostro.

-¿Qué? No seas estúpido, Wally.

-A mi no me engañas, Dick ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta como te le quedas mirando a Arian?

-Cierra el pico, West.

-Dick and Arian sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby in the baby carriage,  
Sucking his thumb, wetting his pants. Doing the hula, hula dance!-Canturreo Wally.

-Madura, Wally.-Dijo Robin cansado e irritado de oír cantar a su mejor amigo.

Doblaron en una esquina y vieron a una chica de cabello corto oscuro que vestía un vestido color rosa. Robin apresuro el paso en dirección a la chica y esta a él. La chica lo paso de largo y esta se fue con un muchacho mucho mayor que ella.

-¿Qué tanto ves?-Pregunto Arian que apareció de la nada.

Robin la miro y luego a la chica de hace unos instantes. El parecido entre ambas era asombroso. La única diferencia era como se peinaban el fleco. Arian se lo peinaba hacia la derecha y la chica de hace unos instantes a la izquierda. Wally trataba de contener la risa. Arian seguía sin comprender que era lo que pasaba ¿Cómo fue capaz de confundir al amor de su vida?

-No nada.-Dijo Robin abochornado por lo sucedido.

Arian usaba una sudadera con un mensaje estampado en la parte de frente que decía "Esta es mi sudadera para matar zombis.", pantalones entubados y unas botas oscuras. En ese preciso instante Robin se percato que no podría conquistar a Arian de la manera tradicional. Arian no era como las demás chicas de su edad, ella no estaba interesada en la moda, el maquillaje, películas románticas, enormes osos de peluches, citas, fiestas, novios, arreglarse el cabello, revistas de chismes, unirse al grupo de porristas de la secundaria, salir de compras, ser invitada por el chico mas popular de la escuela al baile y la banda de chicos lindos en el momento. Arian odiaba el color rosa, detestaba a las muñecas, solo usaba sudaderas con mensajes, pantalones y tenis, amaba las películas de zombis, adoraba leer comics, le encantaba jugar futbol y baloncesto, su animal favorito era el chupa cabras, siempre estaba despeinada, para quitarse el estrés ella prefería gritar y se distraía fácilmente con cosas que hicieran ruido. No encajaba con ninguno de los roles tradicionales de las mujeres.

-Vámonos ya o se nos va hacer tarde para la función.-Dijo Arian jalando de la mano a Robin y Wally.

* * *

Arian POV.

-¿Saben? Aun tengo un poco de hambre.- Dijo Wally comiendo los dulces de menta que le entrego la mesera después de pagar.

-Estas loco, viejo. Jamás en mi vida quiero volver a ver una hamburguesa.- Dije asqueada.- No entiendo como puedes tener hambre después de comerte casi todo el menú del restaurante.

-Wally tiene un metabolismo muy rápido es por ello que puede comer y comer y no sentirse satisfecho.- Explico Robin.- Todo gracias a su velocidad sobre humana.

-Wally tu no eres familiar sanguíneo directo de Barry Allen, ¿No? ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?- Curiosee.

-Larga historia corta, un día estaba en casa de mis tíos, tropecé con sus cuadernos y me lleve el susto de toda mi vida. Ese fue el día en que me entere que mi tío era Flash. Cuando paso el susto un poco seguí leyendo ¡Él estaba guardando un diario de todas sus experiencias y experimentos! Especialmente aquel que lo hizo el Flash, el segundo, no el primero… Cuando me enteré de eso, me gustaría mantener tipo de alusión a mi tío de que The Flash quizás le vendría bien un socio. Intente convencerlo que The flash podría usar y probablemente necesitar un socio. Quiero decir, vamos para ese tiempo Batman ya tenia a Robin por allí y Flecha Verde tenia a Veloz ¡Era un obviedad! Tengo que admitir que, The Flash fue un poco resistente al inicio.- Conto.- Entonces, habiendo leído su diario intente recrear el experimento con mi propio set de química ¿Y tu que sabes? ¡Fui capaz de hacerlo! Solo hubo un problema… hice explotar la cochera de mi casa.

-¿El experimento funciono en realidad?-Pregunte al velocista.

-No al inicio realmente. Termine internado en el hospital. Mi tío se sintió culpable. Nada paso al inicio, pero un par de semanas después… Yo estaba en marcha corriendo. No podía esperar para mostrárselo a The Flash. Cuando el vio que tenia poderes ¿Cómo no podría quererme como su compañero? Ustedes chicos debieron haber visto su rostro cuando me mostré a él. Esa vez aprovecho la oportunidad de tener un compañero. Flash no podía esperar por mostrarme el mundo ¡Flash estaba más allá de éxtasis! ¡No podía contener su emoción! Ese fue el día más grande en la historia del mundo. Ese fue el día en que el mundo obtuvo a Kid Flash.

Estuve oyendo con mucha atención la historia de Wally. No adverti que todo ese tiempo fui observada por Robin.

-Gracias.- Dijo Wally dando por concluida su historia.

Voltee hacia Robin.

-¿Puedes contarnos sobre como te iniciaste en el mundo de los héroes, Robin?

Wally se burlo y bufo. La gracia no fue contagiosa para Robin.

-¿Esta bromeando? ¡Bats ni si quiera le permite decirle a nadie su nombre real! ¿Por qué crees que cubre su rostro con esas gafas oscuras? Debe mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad.

Ladee mi cabeza ligeramente y di una mirada a Robin que seguía callado.

-Ya decía yo que era raro que usara esas gafas todo el tiempo incluso de noche.- Exprese.- No te preocupes, Rob, todos tenemos secretos que guardar.

Abrace por el hombro a Robin y sonreí a este.

-¡Miren la hora! Si no llego a casa antes de media noche mis padres me asesinaran.- Dijo alarmado Wally viendo su reloj de muñeca.- Debo correr, nos veremos luego chicos.

El velocista dejo una nube de polvo. Nos despedimos de él moviendo nuestras manos de un lado a otro.

-Wally, tiene razón se esta haciendo tarde. Debo volver a la cueva o M'gann se preocupara. Adiós, Rob.

Cuando me di la vuelta y camine unos pasos, Robin corrió y me tomo por el brazo. El simple contacto entre ambos provoco que me sonrojaran.

-Gotham City es muy peligrosa por las noches. Déjame acompañarte hasta el teletransportador, soy mayor y debo hacerme responsable de ti ya que eres la mas pequeña del grupo, si te sucediera algo Artemisa, Black Canary ni M'gann me perdonarían. Además podríamos aprovechar para conversar.- Dijo Robin sin soltarme.

-¿Mayor que yo? Un año no de diferencia no te hace ya un hombre.

Caminamos por las calles de Gotham platicando animadamente. Una brisa fría movió mi cabello.

Una mujer con un ajustado traje de cuero me empujo porque le estorbaba, llevaba en su mano una bolsa con diamantes.

-¡El gato ladrón!-Grito Robin.

-¿El gato que…?

Robin ya no estaba allí, por alguna extraña razón alce mi mirada a lo alto de los edificios y vi que Robin cambiado en su traje de héroe perseguía al gato ladrón.

-¿A que horas?... Creí que Wally bromeaba cuando decía que llevabas a todos lados ese cinturón de utilidades…

Subí la capucha de mi sudadera. No iba dejar solo a Robin lidiando con ese gato ladrón. Mis habilidades acrobáticas no eran nada comparadas con las de Robin, subí por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el techo de un edificio y allí me uní a la batalla que lidiaba Robin contra el gato ladrón.

-¿Necesitas una mano?-Pregunte a Robin.

El gato ladrón era una atleta extremadamente dotada y consumada, con habilidades y destrezas acrobatitas incrementadas. Sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaban aumentadas por su velocidad de niveles felinos, y por unos extraordinarios reflejos, equilibrio y flexibilidad.

-No te preocupes. Yo puedo solo con esto…

La mujer con traje de cuero ajustado dio un patada en el estomago a Robin.

-¡Robin!-Grite.

-¿Decías que podías apañártelas tu solo?-Pregunto juguetonamente el gato ladrón.

-¡Aléjate de él, gato ladrón!-Demande prendiendo en flamas mis manos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una niña con súper poderes? Que interesante. Dame tu mejor golpe.

-¡Tu lo pediste!

Me abalance contra ella. Detenía todos mis ataques.

-Por cierto, niña flama, mi nombre no es "Gato ladrón" sino Catwoman.

Dicho eso dio una patada giratoria que me impacto en el rostro. Perdí la visión por unos segundos los cuales la mujer aprovecho para continuar atacándome. Una bola plateada golpeo la bota de la mujer y ¡Bam! Una bomba de humo. Alguien me saco de allí.

-Quédate aquí.-Dijo quien me había rescatado.

¡Era Batman! El y Catwoman combatieron por un rato. Quien sabe como pero la mujer gato logro escapar con la bolsa. Batman saco su garfio volador lo disparo y persiguió a Catwoman dejándonos solos a Robin y a mí.

* * *

-Vaya noche la de hoy.-Dije mientras caminaba.

Un bonito moretón adornaba mi rostro sin contar los otros que tenia alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Me siento como un fracasado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que fui incapaz de atrapar al gato ladrón.

-Querrás decir Catwoman.

-Lo que sea ¿Qué clase de héroe soy si no puede detener a un simple ladrón? No merezco portar el uniforme de Robin.

-No digas eso, Rob. No puede imaginarme a otra persona usando el traje de Robin que no seas tú. Además, Catwoman no se salió con la suya.

Saque de mi bolsillo la bolsa con diamantes y se la enseñe a Robin.

-Si tú tienes los diamantes. Entonces ¿Qué se llevo ella en aquella bolsa?

Sonreí.

* * *

Selina Kyle bajo el cierre de su traje, se quito sus goggles ¡Que noche! Se sentó sobre el sillón de su lujoso departamento. Creyendo que seria otra tranquila noche de robo termino encontrándose con dos héroes en entrenamiento y con el protector de Gotham, Batman. Sonrió, todo valió la pena por los diamantes. Cogió la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón, la abrió y encontró… ¡¿Cabezas de pescado?!

-¿Qué demonios?-Se pregunto la gata tomando una de las cabezas de pescado y examinándola.

Selina suspiro, regreso la cabeza de pescado a la bolsa y la cerro.

"_Seguro la responsable fue aquella chiquilla que usaba fuego." _

La ladrona veía un brillante futuro para la niña que había bautizado como "chica flama". Tenía la fuerza, valor, inteligencia y coraje. No le sorprendería verla pronto en los periódicos y televisión.

* * *

¿Qué opinan? Déjenme informarles que lo contado por Wally de como obtuvo sus poderes es 100% cierto. Esta información la obtuve del primer volumen recopilatorio de los cómics de YJ. Esta serie fue la que me hizo que me interesa de universo de DC Comics. Descubrí que la segunda temporada tendrá 26 capítulos. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que salga una tercera temporada.  
Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia, dejar reviews y agregarla en favoritos. Nunca creí que llegara a ser aceptada por tantos. Gracias.  
No olvides dejar un review.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Que creen? No estoy muerta. Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz Navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Me tomo semanas escribir este nuevo capítulo y muchas hojas de papel (Que mala onda mi poca conciencia ambiental). Me esforcé mucho para que quedara bien y pudiera ser de su agrado, mis amadas y amados lectores. Si tuve alguna falta ortográfica o escribí una mala palabra por favor me lo notifican. Ya saben, hoy en día muchísima gente escribe con los pies.  
Pregunta de la semana: ¿Han leído algún buen libro? (La flojonasa de la autora no ha terminado ninguno de los libros que esta leyendo. Exacto, merece morir bajo una lluvia de piedras).

Young Justice no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

M'gann, Artemisa y yo bajamos del coche de caballos mientras que la señorita White hablaba con el cochero. Frente a nosotras se levantaba un majestuoso castillo. La academia "Espada y Cruz" para señoritas era enorme y se caracterizaba por ser uno de las escuelas más reconocidas del mundo. El colegio católico fundado en 1583, se encontraba en el pueblo de Greenwin junto a la costa. Bajamos nuestro equipaje y seguimos por detrás a la señorita White. Un camino de piedra llevaba hasta la entrada del colegio. La señorita White dio tres golpes a la gran puerta de madera y esta se abrió. Un hombre físicamente desagradable y carácter sombrío nos abrió la puerta

-Adelante, señoritas.-Dijo la señorita White.

La primera en entrar fue M'gann, seguida por Artemisa y yo. El hombre clavo su mirada en nosotras.

-Gracias, Paul.-Agradeció la señorita White.-Lleva el equipaje de estas señoritas a sus habitaciones.

El hombre cojeaba de una pierna. Se acercó a nosotras y nos quitó nuestras valijas o mejor dicho nos las arrebato. El hombre se fue por un pasillo y no volveríamos a verlo hasta cinco días después.

-Bienvenidas sean al colegio "Espada y Cruz".-Hablo la señorita White.

La señorita White era una mujer muy estricta y de muy mal carácter que procuraba la disciplina en todo momento y lugar.

-Un miembro del consejo estudiantil llegara pronto para darles un recorrido alrededor de la escuela.-Dijo la señorita White.

Una muchacha de aproximadamente unos diecisiete años. Alicia tenía una larga cabellera oscura, ojos castaños y pecas. Portaba el uniforme del colegio.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Alicia Carter y pertenezco al consejo estudiantil.-Anuncio Alicia con una sonrisa forzada.-Yo me encargare de darles un tour por la escuela.-Hizo un movimiento con la mano.-Síganme.

La señorita White tenía unos importantes asuntos que atender. Se despidió de nosotras y nos deseó que tuviéramos un buen día.

El colegio se dividía en tres pabellones. El primer pabellón correspondía al nivel primaria, el segundo al nivel secundaria y el tercero al nivel preparatoria.

-Y díganme ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-Pregunto de repente Alicia.

-Yo me llamo Patricia Hill. Y ellas dos son mis hermanas, Carolyn y Amanda Hill.-Contesto Artemisa a la pregunta.

Teníamos que cuidar nuestras verdaderas identidades a toda costa. Alicia continúo con el recorrido. El colegio era el internado más grande de todo el país. Poseía las mejores instalaciones. Cafetería, canchas deportivas, alberca olímpica, un gimnasio, una biblioteca, laboratorios, lavandería, hermosos jardines de rosas, salón de eventos, salas de cómputo, auditorio, dirección y una enfermería. Las clases eran de 9 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde por si acaso el programa académico ordinario no resulta suficiente para las alumnas, el colegio les ofrecía cursos especiales de etiqueta, cocina, pastelería y belleza. Contaba con un club de baloncesto, soccer, manualidades, tiro con arco, equitación, artes escénicas, danza, judo, gimnasia rítmica y pintura. "Espada y Cruz" seria nuestro nuevo hogar por unos días hasta que completáramos nuestra misión.

En las habitaciones convivían tres alumnos y debían mantenerlos limpios o recibirían un fuerte castigo. Artemisa y M'gann compartirían una habitación juntas además de otra chica. Alicia termino el recorrido dejándonos en la habitación de M'gann y Artemisa.

-En el dormitorio se despierta a las 6:30 a.m. El desayuno se sirve a las siete, misa de ocho a nueve, las clases comienzan a las nueve y terminan a las seis, la cena es a las siete y las luces se apagan a las diez. Nadie puede salir de las habitaciones después de esa hora o será enviado a reflexionar. Los maestros patrullan los pasillos a altas horas de la noche.-Explico Alicia y continuo.- Compartirán habitación con Julie Robinson. Recuerden que si no se quieren meter en problemas no corran y hablen en los pasillos.

Las maletas de M'gann y Artemisa ya estaban en la habitación. Agradecimos a Alicia por el recorrido y la oportuna información. Se retiró a su habitación.

Artemisa saco su teléfono celular y marco un número.

-Conseguimos infiltrarnos exitosamente a la escuela.-Anuncio Artemisa a la persona en la otra línea.

-¿Cómo va todo?-Pregunto Aqualad.

-Nada todavía.

-No bajen la guardia. Los chicos y yo seguiremos investigando…

Artemisa corto la llamada y escondió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco. El uso de teléfonos celulares iba en contra de las normas de la escuela. Debíamos evitar a toda costa que nos lo confiscaran ya que era lo único que nos mantenía en contacto con el resto del Equipo. Artemisa corto la llamada al oír como la perilla de la puerta giraba. Era Julie Robinson.

-Disculpen, se me hizo tarde.-Dijo Julie entre jadeos.

Julie pasó a la habitación.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Julie Robinson. Encantada de conocerlas.- Se presentó Julie.

-Hola, mi nombre es Carolyn Hill. Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.-Dijo M'gann.- La chica sentada en la cama es mi hermana mayor Patricia y la pequeña niña junto a la ventana es Amanda, mi hermana menor.

Julie tenía una debilidad por los niños pequeños.

-Hola, Mandy.-Enuncio Julie poniéndose a mi altura.-Dime ¿Te está gustando el colegio?

-Sí, es muy bonito.-Conteste a la pregunta.

-¿A qué club te vas a unir, eh? Yo soy la líder del club de danza y me daría mucho gusto a mí y a mis chicas que te unieras a nuestro club.

-Voy a considerarlo.

¿Yo bailando? ¡Ni de chiste! Tenía dos pies izquierdos y la última vez que intente bailar termine pisándole los pies a mi pareja de baile. Plus, odiaba bailar porque cuando lo hacía me veía ridícula. Literalmente, era un asco.

Ya extrañaba a Robin, Wally, Kaldur, Conner (Así como lo leyeron. Extrañaba a Conner.), Esfera y a Chuleta.

Artemisa no paraba de quejarse de que la falda era muy corta. A M'gann parecía encantarle su uniforme y le quedaba de maravilla. Quien verdaderamente debía estarse quejando debería ser yo. Mi uniforme era un horrendo vestido Quien verdaderamente debía estarse quejando debería ser yo. Mi uniforme consistía en un vestido color rosa, mi color "favorito". Sin exagerar cada vez que usaba una prenda color rosa me salía salpullido. Y si usar un horrible vestido color rosa no era suficiente humillación tenía que usar un sombrero de paja.

"_¡Por favor! ¡Alguien quíteme este horrendo vestido! ¡Quiero usar mis jeans y zapatillas deportivas en vez de estos ridículos zapatos de tacón!"_

Una fuente separaba los pabellones de secundaria y preparatoria. Dicha fuente seria nuestro punto de encuentro después de clases. M'gann hizo un enlace telepático entre las tres.

"_Aquí nos encontraremos después de clases. Cualquier cosa fuera de lugar o que les resulte inusual infórmenla de inmediato ¿Entendido?"_-Dijo mentalmente M'gann.

Artemisa y yo asentimos.

-Adiós.-Dije a mis "hermanas" y amigas.

* * *

No sé porque pareciera que Valeria se multiplico. Todas las chicas dentro del aula me recordaban a ella: Odiosa, creída, presumida, grosera, superficiales, insoportable, materialistas, tonta, egoísta y prepotente.

_**Mátenme, por favor.**_

Estrelle mi cabeza contra el pupitre. No podía aguantar más.

Un grupo de chicas no dejaban de mirarme y susurrarse al oído ¿Qué tanto me veía? ¿Traía monos en la cara o qué?

-¿Qué tanto me ven?-Pregunte al grupo de chicas.

-Tu cabello.-Contesto un clon de Valeria.

-¿Qué tiene mi cabello?-Interrogue.

-Nuestra pregunta es que si una vaca te mastico el cabello o un artrítico te lo corto.

Mis "adorables" compañeros de salón soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Sabes? En este mundo hay gente lista, tonta, idiota, animales y luego estás tú.

Vaya, no esperaba que fuera a contestarle. Yo soy de esa clase de chicas que no se quedan calladas. Primer día y ya he hecho enemigas. La maestra entro al salón, todas las chicas volvieron a sus asientos y la clase dio inicio. A primera hora teníamos "Historia Universal." Cinco minutos después alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar?-Pregunto una chica desde la entra del salón a la profesora.

Emma Cooke, hermana menor de la recién fallecida Pamela Cooke, alumna de quinto semestre del colegio "Espada y Cruz."

La maestra dio permiso a Emma de entrar y esta se sentó en la parte de hasta atrás. Por lo visto había llorado la noche anterior. Pobre chica, había perdido a su hermana. Y era por eso por lo que estábamos aquí. Teníamos que descubrir quien había matado a Pamela Cooke.

Los pondré al tanto de la situación, Pamela Cooke fue encontrada muerta a la orilla de la playa. Se determinó que murió ahogada. De acuerdo a los antecedentes preliminares, no hubo intervención de terceras personas. Claro, se preguntaran ¿Qué la policía no se puede hacer cargo de esto? No ellos no pueden. Es curioso que cada 40 años sucedan cosas trágicas en el colegio "Espada y Cruz". 40 años atrás un grupo de alumnas pidieron permiso para dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa. Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. El colegio paga grandes sumas a los medios para que las desapariciones no fueran anunciadas en la radio, periódicos y televisión. Mantener el prestigio era más importante que las vidas perdidas. Y respecto a los familiares… El dinero vale más que los lazos sanguíneos. Se determinó que se había suicidado tirándose al mar. Eso era imposible, Pamela era una chica muy buena y con un asombroso talento para tocar el violín. Era una persona alegre y extrovertida, siempre preocupada por arrancar una sonrisa a sus amigos.

Varias niñas eran enviadas al colegio por diversas circunstancias familiares y en el caso de las hermanas Cooke, su padre se había vuelto a casar por tercera vez y la nueva esposa no quería a Pamela ni a Emma.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo me senté con M'gann y Artemisa. Vi a Emma sentada en una mesa en la esquina. Estaba completamente sola. Sentí un poco de pena por ella.

_-¿Obtuvieron alguna información?_-Pregunto telepáticamente M'gann.

Era peligroso hablar con la señorita White caminando alrededor de las mesas.

-_Lo único que descubrí es que Pamela fue una alumna muy querida por sus maestros y compañeras. Al parecer una muchacha que responde al nombre de Miranda fue la mejor amiga de Pamela. No se guardaban ningún secreto entre ellas. Sería muy conveniente hacernos amigas de la tal Miranda. _

_-Bien pensado, Artemisa._-Dijo M'gann a la arquera.- _Tu tarea será hacerte amiga de Miranda._

-_Casualmente, quede en el mismo salón que Emma, la hermana menor de Pamela._-Dije.- _La muerte de su hermana le afecto muchísimo._

Gire mi cabeza en dirección a la mesa de Emma.

-_¿Creen que ella sepa algo de la muerte de Pamela?-_Curioseo Artemisa.

-_No lo sé_.-Respondió M'gann.-_Pero entre más información recabemos mucho mejor. Arian, necesitamos que te hagas amiga de Emma. _

Me levante de la mesa con mi bandeja de comida en brazos y camine hasta donde Emma se encontraba.

-¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?

Emma negó con la cabeza y me hizo un espacio para que me sentara. Saque mi mejor sonrisa.

-Que grosera. No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Amanda Hill pero puedes llamarme Mandy.-Enuncie.- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Emma Cooke.

Su tono de voz era muy bajo. Casi inaudible.

-¡Mi madre también se llama Emma!-Mentí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Emma?

-Doce.

No era muy platicadora.

-¡Como yo! Oye ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-13 de Noviembre.

-13 de Noviembre… ¡Falta una semana para que sea 13 de Noviembre! Emma ¿No estas emocionadas?

Indiferencia total. Cambio de tema de conversación.

-No has tocado tu bandeja de comida. Emma, debes de comer o nunca crecerás y terminaras como yo, enana y enclenque. Dime ¿Quieres eso?

Cogí la cuchara de su bandeja y la hundí en la crema de elote.

-Emma abre la boca.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué me tratas así? Supongo que has de haber oído los rumores.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

Emma golpeo la mesa con sus manos.

-¡No te hagas la que no sabes! ¡Todos en la escuela lo saben! ¡Todos saben que mi hermana está muerta!

Hablaba con una Emma rabiosa. Éramos el centro de atención de la cafetería.

-Emma, tranquila. Ignoraba el hecho de que tu hermana estuviera muerta. Es solo que te vi tan triste y sola… Me recordaste a mí después de que mi madre entrara en coma.

Mitad verdad. Mitad mentira.

-¿Tu madre está en coma?

El salvaje león volvió a ser un inofensivo gatito.

-Desde hace un año. Fue muy duro pero mis amigos estuvieron allí para hacerme sentir mejor y apoyarme. Yo quiero ser el amigo que haga sentir mejor, Emma. No soporto ver a alguien tan triste.

Artemisa y M'gann no sabían que mi madre estaba en coma. Los únicos que lo sabían eran Robin, Black Canaray, Wally y Kaldur.

Emma me abrazo y lloro en mi hombro.

-Perdóname.-Dijo con voz entrecortada Emma.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda. Solo puedes hacerte amiga de la gente que sufre tanto o mucho más que tú.

_**Me cuesta tomar afecto, y sólo consigo querer a la gente que me parece igual que yo.**_

* * *

La frase que use al final es de Anais Nin y una de mis frases favoritas de esta escritora ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto este nuevo capítulo? A lo mucho esta nueva parte de la historia abarcara cuatro capítulos mas. Tengo tantas ideas que quiero plasmar en una hoja de papel y seguro tomaran siendo parte de esta historia. Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer lo que escribo y decir que les gusta mi trabajo porque no escribo para mi sino para ustedes.  
Les deseo un feliz y prospero año 2013.  
No olvides dejar un review y ser feliz todos los días de tu vida.  
Nos leeremos pronto.


End file.
